


bloom

by hyunins (cbaekmx)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dialogue Heavy, Extreme Bisexual Panic, Fluff, M/M, We love dialogue, background felix/eric!!!! staybi's win!!!!, changbin's perspective on jeongin and hyunjin falling in love?, i guess so huh, jeongin is stray kids' baby you can't stop me, lapslock cause capital letters are for straight people, ugh i love hyunin, very very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbaekmx/pseuds/hyunins
Summary: jeongin is super bisexual and hyunjin is super pretty. changbin thinks it's the best.





	bloom

**Author's Note:**

> weeee finally!! another hyunin fic!! from me!! was going to mix it up but i just think hyunin are the absolute best so here we are...
> 
> title is from bloom by the paper kites bc i just think it's so soft and it fits how jeongin ~blooms~ into a lovely little bi boy! yeehaw
> 
> pls enjoy muah!
> 
> (also i realised theres a lot of italics but listen jeongin is an expressive boy ok)

it had been a regular day for stray kids: long and extremely exhausting, but it was their routine and they had gotten used to it months ago. they'd played a few rounds of 'scissors, paper, rock' after dinner to determine the order of showering (which ended up almost being oldest to youngest anyway) but in the end, chan had decided to skip his turn, saying he wanted to head back to the studio for a few hours, taking a grumbling jisung with him. ("why isn't changbin hyung coming? this is so unfair.")

jeongin and changbin were on the couch together since they were the last two in line for the bathroom, jeongin's head in the older boys lap, his phone mere centimetres away from his face.

changbin was enjoying the silence, eyes closed and head leaning back against the couch. he almost jumped when the younger boy decided to speak,

"hyung? you know how i'm straight?" well, no, changbin thought, but hummed in response anyway. "well, i've been thinking, right, and i don't think i am anymore." jeongin said nonchalantly, locking his phone and placing it face down on his chest.

"oh, that's okay," the older boy looked down at the younger, "what makes you think that?"

jeongin made eye contact with the older but looked away again. "well. i feel like i want to kiss every good looking boy i walk past for starters. there are _so_  many of those." the last part of his sentence was mumbled, almost like an afterthought that wasn't meant to be spoken out loud.

changbin chuckled. "what about girls?"

"yeah. when i really think about it, i think i'd rather hold a girls hand instead." jeongin frowned. "which is kinda weird."

"so you're still attracted to them but you'd just rather hold their hand?" changbin asked, wanting to make sure he understood correctly.

the younger nodded. "i think so. i want to kiss boys but i want to hold hands with girls. in romantic ways. but right now i like boys _way_ more." there was a rosy tint to his cheeks, which changbin thought was adorable.

"that's so cute, innie," the older cooed, poking jeongin's cheeks. "our baby boy is growing up."

jeongin sat up, swatting his hyung's hands away with a chuckle. "what about you, hyung?"

he snorted, "i'm bisexual too."

"oh yeah, remember when you thought you had a crush on channie hyung  _and_ thought chaeyoung noona was the only girl in the world?" the younger boy had said, giggling through his words.

"no. and you don't either. shut up." changbin groaned and covered his face, laughing. jeongin was unbelievable.

"hyung, your turn!" seungmin had called from the hallway, notifying changbin that the shower was free.

jeongin was still chucking, trying to push changbin off the couch towards the bathroom.

"hey, i'm glad you told me." changbin said softly, making the younger stop and smile gratefully. as he was walking towards his room to grab his pyjamas, hyunjin had come out of his own shared room, making a kissy face at him as he made his way out to where jeongin was left laying on the couch.

 

 

a few weeks had passed like usual, the only thing different was how much enjoyment changbin got out of watching jeongin blush every time a cute older boy greeted him in the halls at music shows. it was absolutely delightful, changbin thought, the way jeongin's face grew slightly pink as he smiled so brightly he thought he might blind someone. the older also noticed jeongin's laughter turning somewhat panicked whenever minho teased him a little bit too flirtatiously. it was the best.

 

  
something interesting caught his attention one morning as they were in their waiting room backstage at _the show_ , resting before rehearsals.

changbin had climbed his way onto hyunjin, straddling him and nuzzling his face into the younger boys neck as he always did. he loved to snuggle with him, there was just something about hyunjin that sent a wave of calmness washing over the older. it had been like that for what felt like forever. hyunjin was his favourite person, he thought, as hyunjin sighed contentedly, snaking his hands up and along the older boys thighs and around to the small of his back where they settled.

changbin didn't open his eyes until 15 minutes later when he was startled awake (he hadn't realised that he'd fallen asleep) by a staff member alerting them all that they had to start making their way to the stage.

when changbin's vision became clear he noticed jeongin watching them, only to look away once he realised he'd been caught, quickly hopping up and exiting the room, grabbing seungmin on his way out.

"he's been so weird lately," hyunjin stated quietly. "towards me specifically." he had a look of slight confusion on his face which intrigued the older. changbin looked at hyunjin expectedly, wanting to know more. the younger continued. "like, it's almost as if he has a crush on me or something," he said as he let out an amused chuckle. "i find it quite cute actually. the way he tries his best to pretend he wasn't just caught watching me."

they had started making their way to the stage with the rest of their group, walking together a little behind everyone else. minho had noticed and slowed his pace so that he was walking beside them.

"what's the gossip today? looks interesting." he'd said as he put an arm around changbin's shoulders, smiling cheekily. "i bet it's about our little one. seems super lost lately."

changbin nodded, "he's just figuring himself out." hyunjin smiled at that, looking at the ground.

"you must know something we don't then." minho accused, poking changbin's ribs resulting in a kick to the shin. "hey, watch it."

"yeah, i do. but it's not my place to say."

minho groaned and rolled his eyes, "ugh, loyalty is so boring." the younger two laughed at him.

"innie'll tell us when he's ready." hyunjin stated before running ahead to join the others. although something about the look on his face made changbin believe he'd already caught on. changbin would have to seek out jeongin tonight and have a chat, he didn't want hyunjin to give the boy a bisexual meltdown.

 

  
changbin had been trying to get a hold of jeongin since the minute they got home. the younger boy had hurried off when changbin had gone to the kitchen for a cold glass of water, leaving the rapper to ask everyone if they'd seen where he went. (they hadn't, by the way. the only answers he got were a few shoulder shrugs and mumbled _dunno's_. ridiculous.)

he'd given up and headed to his room he shared with chan, only to let out a startled squeak when he flicked on the light and looked to his bed, seeing their youngest member sitting on it with his legs crossed and a pillow in his lap.

"christ," he whispered to himself, "i've been looking for you everywhere. you could've put the light on, y'know." changbin shrugged off his jacket and discarded it over the back of chan's chair and then made his way over to his own bed.

"sorry." jeongin adjusted himself so that he was sitting against the wall like changbin. "i'm, like- i'm totally doomed, hyung. i'm _so_  doomed."

"what happened, baby?" changbin asked quietly.

"did you know that felix hyung and eric hyung are... together?" he whispered the last part, probably not wanting anyone else to hear. when the older boy frowned and shook his head, jeongin continued. "i saw them 2 days ago hugging. like, super intimately. but i didn't really think much of it since they don't get to see each other very much. so i just thought they were making up for the last few weeks."

"they saw each other last week though," changbin mumbled, a bit confused. "remember? felix was allowed some free time because he'd done so well on his korean test, so he went to the gaming cafe down the road with eric."

"that just makes it even more obvious, hyung." jeongin looked at the older with wide eyes. "anyway. what i was about to say was that today i saw them sneak away to the vending machine together and i didn't think that was very fair so i followed after them but- oh my god it's so embarrassing." he covered his face but changbin could still see the pink tips of his ears.

"were they making out? i wouldn't put it past those two..." changbin chuckled and shook his head.

"worse." jeongin groaned, making changbin gasp. what could possibly be- "they were holding hands. and eric hyung kissed felix hyung's cheek. and then felix hyung gave eric hyung some of his chocolate. and _then_ , this was the worst part, felix hyung kissed eric hyung's nose!"

by now, jeongin was... kind of whisper yelling. he'd really made himself believe that this encounter was totally farfetched and unbelievable. changbin was enjoying it a bit too much. the youngest boy was obviously having some kind of freak out over seeing two boys share romantic affection. too cute.

"angel, this isn't really that crazy." changbin took hold of jeongin's hand, trying to calm him down a bit.

"but it is, hyung, 'cause then i couldn't stop thinking about it. and then when i came back to the room i saw hyunjin hyung and couldn't stop thinking about him. and then i couldn't stop thinking about both things at the same time." jeongin's hands were flying around, trying to emphasise just how big of a deal this was.

and changbin supposed it actually was. "so what you're telling me is that you want to hold hyunjin's hand and kiss his cheeks?"

"no! well- i don't know. he's just very pretty all of a sudden." and then he looks up at changbin through his lashes and says "sorry, hyung. i know you have a thing with him. i'm so out of line..."

what. "i have a _what_ with  _who_?"

jeongin looked confused. "i thought- i just, you're always cuddling him and... i, um, well i just thought it was different."

"jeongin, angel, it's not like that with us. he's my best friend and he feels like home to me. that's why i'm always cuddling him. i don't even know why he lets me cling, something tells me he'd rather cuddle you." he smiled and poked the younger boys cheek, cooing.

"yeah right, hyung." he scoffed, playing with his fingers.

changbin hummed, entertained by the look of hope in the younger boys eyes. "let me see. how about... the next time you get caught ogling at him with your pretty little eyes, don't pretend it never happened. smile at him instead and then come and tell me how that goes." he winked.

jeongin, obviously embarrassed, gets up in a huff and storms towards the door. when he opens it, he turns around with a pout on his face and says "you can't just _say_ that to me, hyung."

changbin thinks flustered jeongin is his favourite jeongin.

 

  
the next morning when the group was split between 2 cars on their way to their first schedule of the day, jeongin had leaned forward to where changbin was sat in the seat directly in front of him, tapped his shoulder and shoved his phone into his face. changbin took a few moments to focus his eyes on the screen that was only a few centimetres from him, and when he did, he turned around to gauge how jeongin was feeling.

to the older boys surprise, jeongin had a tiny smile on his face and looked quite eager to press send on the message he had written in the _strays_  group chat (the group chat they made in secret a year ago. their manager still doesn't know about it). changbin gave him a reassuring smile and whispered: "go ahead, baby."

2 _ding's_ and 2 vibration sounds later, changbin unlocked his phone and opened up the notification and read it.

[7:41am] **jeongin:**  hyungs, i'm bisexual! :)

changbin chuckled at his phone. jeongin must have added the smiley face after he showed him. how cute.

chan and minho, who were sitting in the seats next to changbin, were quiet for a short moment before minho locked his phone, turned around in his seat to look at jeongin and huffed out a laugh.

"didn't wanna waste any energy with that one, huh?" he then turned back around and quickly tapped in 6 heart emojis in rainbow order and pressed send.

chan snorted at that and simply said "love you, kid."

changbin heard shuffling and hyunjin whisper "'m proud of you, angel." from where he was sat in the back seat next to the youngest member. he smiled and wished he could have seen jeongin's face at that moment.

then came the texts from the remaining members from the other car:  
[7:43am] **woojin** : wooooooo!!!!!!  
[7:43am] **felix** : im gay!!!!!!!! !!! !  
[7:43am] **seungmin** : hes also dating eric xD  
[7:43am] **felix** : i love sharing secrets with seungmin *-* hes so loyal :)))))  
[7:43am] **seungmin** : oh im happy for u innie :D  
[7:44am] **woojin** : jisung's too sleepy to say it himself but he's proud of you jeongin!!!!  
[7:45am] **jeongin** : you guys are the best <3

"hold on," chan said suddenly, "felix is what-ing _who_?"

jeongin laughed as he said "get with the times, hyung. are you really that dense?"

 

  
"hyunjin hyung held my hand in the car."

jeongin had dragged changbin to the bathroom in a hurry 10 minutes after they'd arrived at their destination, which is where they were now. jeongin had pushed on each cubicle door before returning to a confused changbin who was standing there watching, quite like a sim waiting for its next command, he thought.

"i came out and he held my hand! and he, like, was playing with my fingers. i totally lost my mind!" the boy was waving his right hand in front of changbin's face.

"he holds your hand all the time," the older boy took said hand in his own and lowered it down gently against jeongin's side. "he was comforting you."

"yeah, but hyung, it was different. it felt different and i liked it a lot." he was blushing.

"i think you like _him_ a lot." changbin said, amused.

"well maybe so. let's go." he huffed and exited the bathroom, not waiting even a second for changbin to collect himself. this kid was driving him crazy.

 

  
more weeks had passed, everything stayed the same, except for the way hyunjin started treating jeongin. and maybe he and hyunjin cuddled a lot more than usual... and also how hyunjin had started talking about jeongin almost non-stop. okay, look. a lot had changed. but it was good, and really, absolutely entertaining and quite beautiful, changbin admitted.

one day he'd brought it all up with hyunjin, asking how long he was going to keep torturing the boy with his deadly flirting and soft touches. hyunjin had winked and said, "i haven't got a clue what you're talking about, hyung."

on that same day, jeongin had walked into chan and changbin's shared room where hyunjin and changbin were snuggling and had just stood there with his hands on his hips and a frown on his face waiting to be noticed. but as soon as he was, he immediately made a _hmph_  sound and stormed out.

(hyunjin had said "oh, innie! come join us, baby." changbin didn't blame the maknae.)

"you should go and cuddle him instead, he hasn't come to panic whisper at binnie in almost 3 days." chan mumbled from where he was sat at his desk, writing new material for their comeback they were bound to have in the year of far, far away. (where else would he be?)

 

  
"do you think the baby would live if i kissed him?" hyunjin asked changbin.

they were in the recording studio for fun. they'd already finished their next album (hopefully. you can never assume anything when chan's in charge.) so there really was no point in being there, but they were. that's how stray kids were. work... and then work again but this time for their own enjoyment instead of a deadline.

jeongin had just stepped into the booth and was warming up a little before chan was ready for him to start singing and hyunjin had made his way over to changbin, who was standing behind chan.

"he'd live, but i wouldn't hear the end of it." he chuckled. "but go ahead, i'd love to see his face. just... sort your big boy lips out before you do." changbin poked a finger at hyunjin's chapped lips.

"i'm stressed, i can't help it!" the younger boy had whined and pouted. this made chan swivel his chair around, looking at the boy apologetically.

"don't even say it, hyung. i want to be here, shut up." chan raised his brows in a _please leave if you're too tired_  way and turned back around, pressing the big red button that allowed him to be heard in the booth, "let's go, kid."

"you'll be perfect, baby boy!" hyunjin exclaimed quickly before chan had lifted his finger. he'd then made a heart with his thumb and pointer finger and kissed it, blowing it towards jeongin through the glass.

"can he leave before i drop dead from unknown causes." jeongin whined, trying to hide his rosy cheeks.

"um. maybe don't kiss him..." chan commented, making the two boys behind him laugh.

 

  
a few days later jeongin had mentioned to changbin that he was going to straight up tell hyunjin that he likes him. "i'm going to do it, hyung. before he has the chance to do something similar and actually makes my heart stop." the older had told him that it was a great idea... except for the fact that hyunjin might say the words i, like, you and too as a response. jeongin mustn't have thought that far ahead yet because the next thing changbin knew, the kid was face down on the floor whimpering about how _being bisexual is so stupid_  and _this is chan's fault for loving us all too much, i wouldn't have had this problem if it wasn't for him_  and-

"what are you doing, you complete idiot?" seungmin had walked passed the doorway, only to backtrack and enter, looking at changbin for an answer.

"he's bisexual." is all changbin can say. jeongin grunted as confirmation.

seungmin nodded, suddenly understanding and made his way out again, not before saying a short "damn, i feel that. carry on then."

 

  
that night, though, jeongin did exactly what he said he was going to do. he told changbin all about how he bombarded hyunjin in the bathroom while he was brushing his teeth. he explained how he silently took his own toothbrush and toothpaste and started brushing his teeth next to hyunjin. ("like the scene from bring it on." changbin chuckled. "what? no, like in that one part of ariana grande's music video.")

the youngest boy continued to gush over how attractive he found hyunjin, even though he had toothpaste running down his chin. changbin stored that information away in his brain, knowing it'd bring him joy whenever he thought about it. it was around this part where jeongin started getting extra flustered as he relayed what happened word for word.

he said that hyunjin had finished brushing his teeth and had just stood there staring at jeongin in the mirror and that it flustered him to no end but he stood his ground ("like how you told me ages ago, hyung.") until he himself was finished. then, apparently, jeongin stood up straight and turned to face hyunjin directly and confidently told him. changbin thought it was cute how jeongin thought hyunjin wouldn't tell him the exact same story the next day, only that his side revealed that the boy was a stuttering mess.

("to his credit he did stand up confidently... but then he saw how i was looking at him and completely crumbled. it was the best. he was all _h-hyung. i'm trying really hard! i-i like you? like, so much_  and i was like-" at this part he looked at changbin, recreating how he looked at jeongin with real-life heart eyes that made even the older boys heart beat harder. "-i know. i like you too, baby." this gained an _"_ oof" from changbin, he wondered how the boy had managed to make it sound like it went smoothly, let alone make it to the older to tell him about it in the first place!)

 

  
changbin had watched them share their first proper kiss 9 days later. in fact, the whole group did. hyunjin was running late for a solo schedule he was supposed to leave for about 15 minutes earlier. he was about to make it out of the dorm when jeongin had come running after him with a scarf. he'd grabbed the older boys arm and spun him around, wrapping the warm piece of wool around his neck. he then used it to pull him close, tell him to stay warm, and then pressed a very chaste kiss to hyunjin's lips, seemingly flustering the boy before their manager was pulling him out the door.

the maknae then turned to where everyone was seated in the loungeroom, beamed and said: "that was pretty easy."

(it wasn't. when he climbed into changbin's arms 8 minutes later, his heart was still beating a million miles an hour. absolutely adorable, changbin thought.)

**Author's Note:**

> !!! :)))) i'm actually super duper proud of this little dude like i started it 5 days ago, got 600 words in, lost my focus but i hopped back in today and wrote 3,000 whole entire words like a complete legend. i don't know who i've become but i LOVE her.
> 
> tag yourself i'm jisung being too sleepy to congratulate jeongin on coming out therefore making woojin do it for him
> 
> (but also i'm not confident in my grammar sigh i feel like i mix up past and present tense a lot but look i tried my best)
> 
> please come and find me over on [twt](https://twitter.com/gyurisun) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/softgyuri)!! i love comments they make me cry my eyes out uwu


End file.
